


Tired of the chase

by marjaterttu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, M/M, Rimming, jack loves gabe's thighs, my first attempt to write smut, something i wrote while drinking wine, well who wouldn't, what is backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marjaterttu/pseuds/marjaterttu
Summary: Jack needs to find his long lost love and is starting to be desperate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so English most certainly is not my first language, and I also don't have a beta, so this will include errors and I appreciate any corrections but please be gentle this is my first OW fic.
> 
> I usually write comedy, and I have written nothing in English in a very long time, nor have I ever written smut before so I'm completely out of my comfort zone with this, but well what can I say, I just needed to do this

Jack was a simple man. He enjoyed simple pleasures in life: a cup of black coffee without a rush in the morning, freshly cut grass in the backyard of his house, and having his loving husband by his side. Unfortunately, as it seemed, the latter was too much to ask. His husband was dead, and even if that didn’t make things complicated enough, he was a deadly assassin, and what’s more, hiding from Jack.

 

Jack only knew that the dreaded mercenary known today as Reaper _might_ have been seen in a small town near Paris a month ago. That was the only clue he had and therefore he grasped on it with all he got. He had been looking for him for the past decade, maybe even a century? Who knew, not him anyway. Sometimes he had got very close, caught a glimpse of him in some strange town or in the darkness of some misty forest in Eastern Europe. It had become a game they played, Jack chasing obsessively his long lost love who no longer was the man he knew, and the other one keeping running away in the last second. Jack believed nevertheless that his target didn’t know exactly who was chasing him.

 

 Jack had some old friends from the past life, and some of them had tried to contact him lately as he hadn’t been showing up for the last two years.

 

_”Are you there? Jack? It’s me, Angela. Can you please be a grown up and answer your phone? Hana has learnt how to drive a hoover board. She has only broken three bones. She keeps asking for you. I’m worried for you, Jack. Please, come home. He’s dead, you can’t find him. He’s gone.”_

 

_”Hey, Jack, uh, do you mind if I say I had started to use your bedroom? Looks like you ain’t coming back soon, and my room is just too small for me and Hanzo. Y’all’ll have it back as soon as you come back, of course. Just thought I’d let ya know. And, um, we miss you. Ana is starting to lose her shit.”_

_”Jack, you missed our vow renewal. I will never forgive you. Reinhardt was heartbroken that you didn’t show up even after all his three hundred messages. I’m not heartbroken, for that matter, I’m just beyond disappointed.”_

_”Jack, help, Hanzo is being a pretentious prick. He won’t let me use your old jacket. It’s, like, you will not use it anyway as long as you are absent, now will you? He says we should keep it as a holy relic. As if you would not be coming back. He’s stupid. Of course you are, right?”_

 

He threw his old phone onto the plain pillow of the hotel room bed. He had listened the voice messages three times already, and tried to tell himself that returning would now be the right thing to do. He could take the first flight back home and start a new life with his dearest and the most loyal friends by his side. He could watch Hana grow, and, perhaps, start a nice garden and plant some edible crops and beautiful roses. Ana would bring him tea at five p.m. and tell him it was time to stop gardening for the day, and Jesse would drive him mad by teaching bad words for Hana. Dr. Ziegler would stop by whenever she’d have time, which was next to never. But when she did, they would have the coziest candlelight supper, and Fareeha would not pass out until eleven.

 

Nevertheless, Jack left his phone untouched on his pillow and slipped into the shower. His overdriven brain went through all the information he had thus far about the whereabouts of his husband: He was last seen near Paris, he had killed a couple of people in there, he had then disappeared and no one knew who that terrorist was. Jack did not care about the victims; they played little role in his life and he was no longer a hero anyway. He did not care about him killing people, that was his nature and, well, you got to feed your hunger. He did not even care about his husband not wanting to be found, and that he the most likely wanted to kill him at sight. All he cared about was the fact that his husband had been seen in a twenty kilometer's radius from his current location. It was a couple of weeks ago, but still, that was all he had.

 

Jack was staying in a little rusty hotel in some nameless village near Paris, France. He knew that he was near to an old Overwatch post, a ruin that only namely resembled of the glory days of the organization. He could not think of a reason Reaper would be there, but something draw him there. There should be some old papers and reports, maybe even photos, if those had not been burned or ruined by water, and it would be nice to see those memories again. That would obviously be total waste of time, but Jack decided he _needed_ to see the place.

 

As he had dressed himself and checked out of the hotel, he took path to the nearby landfill that had once been a road leading to the outpost. After it was bombed down, the road had been neglected and eventually become a filthy backyard of otherwise idyllic village. Jack wandered past the landfill, avoiding fishy teenagers and young punks that crowded near the landfill doing God knows what, likely trying to have unprotected sex and set themselves on fire.

 

After not a long, maybe fiveteen minutes hiking, he reached a small hill that was the base of an old building that had once been a vivid outpost of his organization. Now the building was in ruins, captured by nature and a few bums. Jack wrinkled his nose as he passed a hopefully asleep old man that hold a strong grip of an empty bottle of Jack Daniel’s. Some day in the past he would have approached the man and assured he was alright, but now he was beyond caring.

 

Jack found easily the conference room of the base, and started to go through the closets in it. As he had guessed, almost everything was ruined by rain and mindless youngsters. He threw old papers and notes aside, but was quickly out of breath as a picture got into his hand. He held it closer to his eyes; his vision was not as flawless as it had been.

 

There was two men in the photo, the other one held his hand as bunny ears behind the head of the darker one, which hold tightly at the other’s waist. Both were laughing, there had apparently been something really funny going on at the moment.

 

Jack held his breath as he stared the picture. _They looked so happy._ They couldn’t be more than twenty-five. His husband was looking ridiculously handsome, warm bronze skin glowing and deep eyes sparkling, and his expression was mischievous and the way he looked the blonde man next to him was hungry and nearly _mad_. Jack could not deny that they had been seriously mad, seeing how in love they were.

 

Had he not been so engaged in staring at the photo, he would have heard steps on the cold floor earlier. Now he had no time to react as a large hand grabbed his throat and other one slithered around his waist. The beautiful picture dropped off his hand.

 

”My, my, what have I got here”, he heard a deep sultry voice purr. He cursed his slow reactions: if only he had had a better sense of hearing, he would have known there was something wrong in the abandoned conference room. He was blaming himself for the lack of vigilance as the grip of the claw-clad hands grew harder. How could he have let himself get to a situation like that? And where the hell had he left his rifle? He tried to struggle off of the strong grip and finally succeeded to turn around and throw his assailant to the ground. It wasn’t a lasting victory however, as the attacker faded into black smoke and suddenly Jack found himself lying on the hard floor as the other man condensed back into being and sat on top of him. His heart was still racing from the shock but his brain had started to sort things out. The room was dark and he didn’t see but the man’s figure, but he’d recognize that voice anytime.

 

”A living soul”, the smooth voice said above him. ”It has been long since –”

 

Jack interruted him with a steady voice. ”Reaper.”

 

”– I last had a nice meal like this, I have a feeling your soul will be as sweet and thick as your nice thighs –”

 

”Gabe.”

 

The heavy figure above him froze for a heartbeat and rip then off Jack’s mask and visor. His vision became blurrier at once, but he did not care.

 

”I can’t believe you’re here now”, Jack whispered. ”I’ve been looking for you for the past ten years –”

 

Gabriel had stiffened at the sight of him.  Jack felt the man’s strong thighs tense on top of his.

 

”No, you died”, the man in black said with lightly frightened voice. ”This isn’t real. I’m really hungry. I haven’t eaten in four weeks.”

 

”I did not, but thanks for the effort anyway”, Jack grunted, and taking advangate of the other man’s startle he pushed him off of him and got on his feet quickly considering his age. Gabriel was left on the ground staring at him. He wore long black coat with hoodie over his head and a bone-white mask that was designed to look like an owl. Jack coulnd’t figure out the meaning of his clawed gloves and exaggerated number of belts, but then again, Gabriel had always been a bit extra. Jack couldn’t stop himself as he took a step towards Reaper and reached his hand to grab the mask. His froze melt off and he crawled back on his feet and away from Jack’s intrusive hand.

 

”I saw you die”, Gabriel snarled. ”I saw you blow up with everything else.”

 

”I know, and you obviously watched smiling, you sick fuck. Now, thanks to Angela, I’m fine.” Jack took a couple of steps towards Gabriel, whose body had tensed, knees slightly bent ready to attack. Jack’s mind was temporarily distracted by Gabriel’s dramaticly thight pants and his musculous thighs. He then scolded himself again for letting his vigilance fade. This man was not the Gabriel he knew, this was an unpredictable monster. A monster with really nice legs.

 

”You said you had been looking for me? Why?” Gabriel asked and backed up as Jack moved towards him. Gabriel’s voice let Jack know the man had recovered from his surprising. The subtle movement he did with his hips made things to Jack's head, but he resisted and coughed.

 

”Someone needs to put you down.”

 

”That’s a lie, Jack. You could never lie to me.”

 

Jack growled and dashed to him. He tried to dodge, but Jack got a grip of his arm and pushed him to the wall face first twisting his arm behind his back. Gabriel let out a muffled laugh. ”Now aren’t you keen, my love.”

 

”You are my husband and I wanted to find you because of it”, Jack grunted at his ear and tightened the hold of Gabe’s hand, ”and I also wanted to put you down, stop your homicidal actions and save the world, you know, shit like that.”

 

”You are no longer a hero, so stop trying to act like one. Now tell me why you wanted to find me. Actually no, let me guess.” Jack could not see his face, but he knew the man was smirking deviously. Gabriel pushed his backside towards Jack’s hips and continued with his voice husky: ”You wanted to undress me and put your hands _all over me_ , leave bruises on my ass and fuck me hard like –”

 

Jack threw him onto the floor and sat on top of him. Before Gabriel could react he grabbed his mask off his face. Gabriel grunted as it was thrown to the floor with a sharp clatter. Jack stared at the man beneath him. His face was scarred, there was thick smoke leaking slowly from his nostrils and the corners of his mouth, his eyes gleamed dark red and his teeth were sharp. Jack was irritated by the fact that the man was still insanely beautiful and he knew that his unnatural visage should have been frightening, yet he found himself taking shorter breaths and grinding his hips into Gabriel’s.

 

”Liking what you see?” he mocked and glided his tongue against teeth. His voice was deeper than usual and it was obvious he craved nothing as much as his husband’s touch. Jack frowned and tried to stop and tell himself that if he had now got on his feet and walked away, Gabriel wouldn’t been able to follow him. On the other hand, Jack absolutely loved to see him like _this_ , laying on the floor beneath him and desperate to get Jack do nice things to him. Thick smoke leaked out of his body in a way that looked like it came through the dark skin.  


 

Jack lift his hips and turned him around with a hasty motion and sat on his thighs. He held his hands on Gabriel’s broad shoulders and felt the glorious muscels beneath his leather coat, and slided them then lower to thrust aside the long coat from his ass. Gabriel tried to get him off of him, but his actions were so mild that Jack knew he really didn’t want him to move. Jack pushed and rubbed his thick ass in his hands, and got some deep noises out of the other man which made him fear for losing his mind. He didn’t think as he lifted his hand and slapped his ass hard.

 

”Fucking hell, Jack”, Gabriel groaned and clenched his fists to the ground. Some thick smoke poured out of his mouth as he breathed heavily.

 

”Wasn’t that what you liked?” Jack breathed with a voice that was much gruffier than he would have liked. ”A little bit of pain and the being helpless, you couldn’t get away from this even if you wanted to, right, Gabe?”

 

Gabriel didn’t answer, but his low groan confirmed Jack’s words. Jack slithered his hands beneath Gabriel’s hips and unbuckled his belts as the other man lifted his hips to help him. Something in his head tried to say him to stop and run away, but he ignored it completely. With hasty movements he pulled his pants down and was once again stunned by the sight in from of him.  He grabbed Gabriel’s ass and pulled the cheecks apart, he got nearly out of his mind when he heard his husband grunt as he slowly put his tongue on Gabriel’s entrance and gave it a couple of lazy licks.

 

”Holy hell, Jack, don’t tease me, you are too old for it”, Gabriel hissed breathless. He let out a sharp gasp as Jack slided his tongue inside of him, feeling him properly, groping his ass the way he knew would leave bruises. He removed his tongue and put a finger in, then two, but paused then. Gabriel didn’t like his hesitation.

 

”Don’t you dare stop now, Jackie.” Gabriel’s voice was rushed and hungry.

 

”I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

”You won’t baby, now do it, use your drool, goddamit.”

  


"I don't have, uh, any equipments with me", Jack whispered thinking about the small corner shop near his hotel.  


  


"Have we needed them before? Now get to it, Jack."  


 

Jack unbelted his pants and felt slightly ashamed of how hard Gabriel still made him. He placed his fingers back on Gabriel’s hole and continued to stretch him, enjoying watching the man squirm before him, his strong thighs tensed up and his hands in fists pressed to the floor.

 

”Get up”, Jack said suddenly, ”I can’t reach you like this.”

 

He helped Gabriel to get up from the ground and shoved him then towards the big table. ”Bend over.”

 

Gabriel tried to ignore Jack's order and approached him with a hand stretched ready to grab Jack’s cock, but Jack pushed him on the table and pinned him down. He reached Gabriel’s throbbing dick and squeezed hard, making Gabriel whine quietly. With his other hand he stroked himself to find out he was leeking with precum already.

 

”Jack”, Gabriel groaned.

 

”What, is there something you want?” Jack couldn’t help but say. ”You have to say it.”

 

”You piece of shit, but _fine_ , fuck me, now!”

 

Jack spitted to his palm to make sure his cock would be slick enough. He still hesitated. ”Are you sure? Without, you know...”

 

”What does it look like?” Gabriel hissed between his teeth. Jack chuckled a little. ”And I know for sure you just want to hold me down and fuck me deep.”

 

”So thirsty”, he said smoothly and stroked Gabriel harder and the man struggled. ”So sensitive, so gorgeous, now can you sing, baby?”

 

Gabriel’s ashtonished grunt became a sudden gasp as Jack pressed his head on Gabriel’s entrance. He waited for any protest and as there were none, he pushed slowly inside and halted there, letting Gabriel adjust to him. Jack gasped at the hot tightness around him and grasped Gabriel’s waist, mainly to help himself remain on his feet. ”Oh my God, Gabe…”

 

”Move”, Gabriel grunted. Jack took a firm grip of Gabriel’s hip with one hand and with the another he curled some of Gabriel’s dark hair between his fingers and pulled his head backwards. He started to move slowly, enjoying the feeling around him and breathtaking noises that Gabriel made beneath him. He pushed Gabriel nearer to the surface of the table, forcing him to lay on his stomach, and started to stroke his cock again, slick with precum, and it didn’t take much longer as Gabriel came on his hand shaking hard and Jack had to hold him still. He was close himself, he squished Gabriel’s dick harder and made him whine, and for that voice he came and released his load inside of Gabriel. He growled and slumped on top of him, wrapping his arms around him and just holding him close.

 

”Can you come home now, Gabe? I looked for you for years. I found you. I think I deserve you back. I'm tider of chasing you.” Jack had found tissues in his pockets and cleaned both of them up.

 

”Oh? You are wrong, old man, it was me who found you. And I won't come back. They think I'm dead."  


  


"I'll come with you, then. I'll follow you anywhere you ever go."  


  


Gabriel sighed, blowing a large cloud of black smoke out of his mouth. "Fine. But you understand that with me you can never go back home? You have to choose."  


  


"I have made my decision years ago, Gabe."  


 

Jack was a simple man and as such he enjoyed the little things in life. Holding firmly the hand of his husband as they walked out of the quiet forest back to the little village and knowing he has finally after all these years completed the hunt was absolutely one of them.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them


End file.
